


You are my sunny

by igeegeei



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Head meet wall, Mentions of Disney Princesses, Psychological Torture, Sideswipe is not as stupid as he lets on, Song Parody, What makes a Disney Princess?, annoying brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igeegeei/pseuds/igeegeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow I got a better turn out here than Fanfiction for 'Princess Jazz-man', *Happily spaces out with  stupid grin for a moment*, this is a follow up for that story :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunny

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record the 'You are my sunny' parody can be sung perfectly to 'You are my Sunshine' it took me maybe a half hour to get all the syllables correct and replace the words that didn't fit with ones that did... I may have rewritten each stanza at least three times... I kinda get into a zone when I'm doing a song parody ^w^
> 
> ~::Singing over bond::~

Sunstreaker was in a good mood... key word ‘WAS’ now he is currently annoyed... ever since the ‘Princess Jazz-man’ prank he pulled off with Swoop and Prowl... yea Prowl stiff-aft, by the books, no nonsense Prowl Pulled a prank and asked him to help and even got Swoop in on it

When Ratchet got back and scanned Prowl he explained that Prowls battle computer had shut down and his logic center was only working at half capacity of course he was only able to scan Prowl after he recovered from having a laughing fit on the floor of the Medbay

Why was the grumpy CMO having a laughing fit on the floor of the medbay? Well the answer is the ‘Princess Jazz-man’ prank...  
Ratchet arrived back to base to find his medbay doors crowded with laughing mechs plowing through them he finally got into the medbay to see  
Jazz.... painted to make it like he was attempting to cos-play Princess Jasmine from Aladdin he also had a headpiece for added effect and to top it off whenever he tried to speak it would come out as the song ‘I Can Show You The World’

Anyway getting off track back to the point of this story Sunstreaker was annoyed... why? Well during the prank Sideswipe was in the brig as punishment for a prank he had pulled the previous orn and it just so happened Sunstreaker did not help him so Sides got to sit all by himself only to discover Sunny had helped prank Jazz while he was in the brig so as payback Sides decided to annoy Sunny and what better way to do that than with a song from the spark

~::You are my sunny, my only sunny  
you make me HAPPY when skys are... gray  
you never know bro how much I LOVE you  
please don’t take my sunny away

The other orn bro as I was a pranking  
I thought you had my back  
When I looked over I was mistaken  
so I sit in the brig and sigh

You are my sunny, my only sunny  
You make me HAPPY when skys are... gray  
You never know bro how much I LOVE you  
Please don’t take my sunny away....

You told me once Bro, you’d never ditch me  
And you would Prank with no one else  
But now you’ve ditched me, and you pranked another  
And you have shattered all my plans

You are my sunny, my only sunny  
You make me HAPPY when skys are... gray  
You never know bro how much I LOVE you  
Please don’t take my sunny away....

I’ll always love you and make you grouchy  
If you will only stay the same  
But if you leave me to prank another  
You had better show me the tapes

You are my sunny, my only sunny  
You make me HAPPY when skys are... gray  
You never know bro how much I LOVE you  
Please don’t take my sunny away....::~

Sunstreaker had taken up to repeatedly bashing his helm into the wall he didn’t care about his paint at the moment he just wanted the singing to STOP!!! Sunstreaker paused.... silence.... IT STOPPED THANK PRIMUS IT STOPPED!... and then Sides started singing again

******HAHA*********

Sideswipe was grinning from audio to audio as he watched the footage of the ‘Princes Jazz-man’ prank and sang his new favorite song ‘You are my sunny’ over the bond to his twin glad he was currently on surveillance duty so he could not only watch the prank footage but occasionally glance up and watch his dandelion of doom smash his faceplate repeatedly into the nearest wall

Poor Jazz will never live that prank down, the best part? The dinobots have taken to asking him to dress up as their favorite Princesses.... Who knew Grimlock liked Belle... and we have yet to convince Slag Mulan is technically not a princess.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sways while singing 'You are my Sunny'* Its a fun song :-D whelp theres the whole parody for you since only a partial of it was in 'Princess Jazz-man' ^w^


End file.
